It is known to fabricate multiple layers of metal electrical conductors embedded in a dielectric layer and supported thereby for connecting the conductors to various electrical components such as semiconductors. The present invention is directed to such a multilayer electrical feedthru for use on a substrate in which the conductors are supported and hermetically sealed.